Subconscious
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: Near continuesly squabbles with his conscious. Mello tells Near more than he ever ment to while he's helf-asleep. MelloxNear. Very short.


**He's like an angel…**

_But he's the angel that hurts you_

**He doesn't mean it!**

_You keep telling yourself that!_

**He's misunderstood**

_The guy's a bastard!_

**I'm going to tell him!**

_You'll be digging your own grave_

**He'll understand!**

_You really believe that?_

**I want him to love me!**

_It'll never happen!_

**I'm going to tell him!**

_Carry on!_

Near made his way across the corridor, walking to Mello's room. He knocked on the wooden door and waited.

And waited…

After about three minutes the door was yanked open. Mello was stood there, wearing a long, yin-yang top that barely covered him

**He's gorgeous**

_He's going to hurt you!_

**He's beautiful**

_He's going to kill you!_

**I love him**

_It's your funeral!_

Mello rubbed the sleep out of his eye and adjusted himself to see who'd knocked his door at such a late hour. He barely come around when he realised who it was. He caught sight of the mass of white and snarled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked.

**What do I say?**

_Don't ask me!_

**What do I say?**

_What you wanted to say!_

**What do I say?**

_Nothing! Just leave!_

"M-Mello… I… Can I come in?"

Mello gave a low growl before simply nodding.

"Sure, get in!" he muttered.

Near walked into the darkened room and looked around. Mello's room was much messier than his own. He wondered who Mello could function, being this unorganised.

**I like it**

_You're joking!_

**It's sort of cute**

_It's downright messy!_

"What the hell do you want anyway? And if you ask to copy notes I will punch you! You can't anyway, Matt's got them! Not that you'd need to copy notes, you little overachiever!" rambled Mello.

**He's still half asleep!**

_That figures!_

**He's cuter than usual!**

_I'm warning you!_

Mello sat on his bed, quickly joined by Near.

As Mello rambled on, Near shifted closer and closer until they were pressed together.

"You're a bit close, Near…" muttered Mello, sounding as if he were drunk.

"Are you tired, Mello?"

"A bit…"

"Do you get lonely, Mello?"

"Sometimes"

"Do you hate me, Mello?

"Not at all"

**He doesn't hate me**

…

**It makes me so happy**

_He hates you_

**When people are half asleep, they tend to spill the truth, unknowingly.**

…

"Who do you love, Mello?"

"I love Near… but sssh! Don't tell him!"

"I won't. I promise!"

**He's so sleepy**

_It'll wear off_

**He admitted that he loves me**

_He will hurt you_

**I'm going to make my move**

_Your booking your own funeral_

**Oh, do shut up!**

Near leaned forward, pushing himself up to Mello's level with his arms. His eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head a little to the side. "Near loves you too…" he whispered. Their lips met.

Mello, now out of his dreamy trance, pushed the smaller boy back. His eyes were wide and his face was bright red.

"N-near… what the hell…?" he stuttered.

Near's eyes began to fill with tears. He jumped onto his feet and ran out of the room as fast as his little legs would carry him. He dived under the covers and sobbed into his pillow.

**He hates me!**

_I told you!_

**He hates me!**

_I warned you!_

**HE HATES ME!**

…… _I'm sorry Nate….._

Soon after, the older, blonde boy wandered into Near's room. "Near?" he said, quietly.

"Go away!" came a muffled sob from the bed.

Mello sighed and sat next to Near's shaking body. "I came to say sorry… for throwing you off… you caught me by surprise!"

"You don't care!"

"Hey, if I don't care about you then why am I here?"

"To piss me of! As usual!"

"Near listen to me! When you first came here, before I even got to know you, I knew that you could be a potential friend. When you started beating me at everything I got pissed because I'd never been beaten at anything before in my entire life, but I still wanted to like you. Just now… I told you how I felt without even realising it and when you said you loved me it woke me up… literally! Look Near, I love you ok!?"

Near was silent. He looked up at Mello, who smiled at him and wiped a tear from his eye. "So what do you say? Still up for that kiss?" he asked.

Near smiled and leaned forward, pushing himself up to Mello's level with his arms. His eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head a little to the side. "I love you." he whispered. Their lips met.


End file.
